Polynesian Showgroup
Pardon me? Would you do that? No. No, I wouldn't. Why not? I'd pay... No, it's...it's not within a professional level of entertainment. Thanks, buh-bye. --- Yeah, I needed to hire someone. Uh-huh? So what? Uh, I needed to hire someone...we're, we're a band... Uh-huh? And we're going to be playing live, and we'll go on stage, we needed someone...to hire someone to like, wrestle us, while we're playing. We're fully, ah...consenting and everything. We just wanted to them, to...you know, wrestle us why we were playing, is pretty much... What? incredulous Run me by that again...what...you called Polynesian Showgroup, is what you called. Right, I wanted some...some Samoan men to wrestle us. ''' Samoan men? Or females? Man? '''Do you have Samoan females, available...that we could wrestle with? laughs To wrestle us? Uh...laughs...uh...not, not... I would pay very...a very reasonable amount of money for this...for this to be done. You know, money is like, of no concern in this, we just wanted to know...would you do that? ''' What is this for? '''We're just playing live, and we wanted to, like...you know, hit us and stuff like that... What's...what's the name of your band? What is the name of it? Uh-huh. What? Yeah? And where are you playing at? Did you get that name? Guns That Own Men? Right. What...what's that? I...don't know. Can I get your phone? So...could you have some Samoan wrestlers? ''' Um...there may be this one, huge guy that...I mean, he is huge...laughs How much money is involved? '''Ah...I would pay, uh...up to five or six thousand dollars, that's pretty much the budget for this. Yeah, but what if they're not wrestlers? Well, I just wanted them to kick us, and stuff like that. But you're not gonna do anything to them? Pardon? You're not gonna do anything to them? No. Where's this gonna be held at? Ah...it's going to be held in my garage. In your garage? Yes, it is. laughs You're not...isn't this something for the public to view? Yeah, but I have a very large tone parking garage, in my building...and it's... ''' Oh...you have a business? '''Yeah. Oh...are...are...are...are... 1731 Blake . 1731 Blake...um... Could you have like, people tone...hit us with sticks? Would you, like...Samoan lady wrestlers, hit us with sticks? laughs What if you get hurt? We won't get hurt, I mean...just, it's more of the visual thing. ''' You mean...um...I mean, explain the purpose of this to me. Are you gonna fight back? Are you gonna be playing instruments, while they're doing this? '''Right. Okay...are you gonna fight back? I would probably, um...I would probably...well, the other members would probably kick him, yeah. And how long will this go on? Pa-...pardon? Will it go on? Will what go on? The wrestling. Or, the bo-...or the fighting, or whatever it is. tone 210 minutes. So that's just, like...um, over three hours. tone Will there be breaks, or, or...what? No, just...straight. Is this for a video or something? 'loops No. ' But there will- Category:Music Category:Do you have... Category:Friendly chats